Kimi Rhythm
Kimi Rhythm '''(キミリズム) is the second opening theme of the '''Kokoro Connect anime. __TOC__ Romanji Lyrics= Kaze ni hazumu sono koe meguru nichijou rizumu Futo shita hyoujou no kimi ga mabushikute Zawameki wo oboeta no wa itsu kara dattan darou mitsumeru saki ni wa nani ga matteriu kirameki he to konekuto boku wo oikoshite nanairo ni itsunagatteku yo zenryoku de susumu michi hikari no kowoegaku you ni todoita sono egao nukumori wo shitta itsudatte koko ni aru takanari wo shinjiteyukou sou yatte umareteku asu ni naritain da Tatoeba hitorikiri de sora wo miageru hi mo Kokoro no keshiki wa kimi wo kakukara Tsuyogari mo zenbu oite tobikonde miyou ka na Dekirukoto wo hitotsu mitsukete ikou Ameagari no konekuto omoidasu kioku Yasashisa ni tsutsuma rete ita Aitakute fureta no wa namae wo yobu sono koe Nando mo hibiku no wa setsunasa sono sei Itsuka wa sou itsuka wa negai wo dakishimetara Shunkan wo kakenukeyou omoi no supido de Zenryoku de susumu michi hikari no kowoegaku you ni Todoita sono egao tada ureshikute Itsu datte koko ni aru takanari wo shinjite ikou Sou yatte tsunagatteku mirai ni narou |-| English Lyrics= Your voice bounces through the air to the rhythm of each day Every passing expression you make shines so brightly How long has it been that I've known this buzz? What’s waiting for me in what lies ahead? Connecting to the sparks, the voice beckons me The seven colors all converge Go full speed into the unknown, leave behind a path of light Through that smile of yours, I knew your warmth Let’s believe that voice will always be with us If we do, our desired tomorrow will surely be born You know, there will be days when you'll gaze at the sky all alone Because the scenery of your heart will draw who you are Maybe I could leap past the fronts we put up Let's try to find that one thing we can do After the rain we connect, and all the memories I recall Are enveloped in kindness I want to meet and see the voice that's calling my name It echoes several times, each time a bit sadder Someday, yes, someday if we embrace our wishes I'll run through the moment at the speed of my feelings Go full speed into the unknown, leave behind a path of light In that smile of yours, there was only joy Let's believe that voice will always be with us If we do, it will become our connection to the future |-| Kanji Lyrics= 風に弾むその声　廻る日常リズム ふとした表情の　キミが眩しくて ざわめきを覚えたのは　いつからだったんだろう 見つめる先には　何が持っている 煌めきへとコネクト　僕を追い声して 七色に繋がってくよ 全力で進む未知　光の弧を描くように 届いた　その笑顔　温もりを知った いつだって　胸【ここ】に在る　高鳴りを信じて行こう そうやってうまれてく　明日になりたいんだ 例えば一人きりで　空を見上げる日も 心の景色は　キミを描くから 強がりも全部置いて　飛び込んでみようかな 出来る事を一つ　見つけていこう 雨上がりのコネクト　思い出す記憶 優しさに包まれていた 会いたくて触れたのは　名前を呼ぶその声 何度も響くのは　切なさそのせい いつかは　そういつかあ・・・　願いを抱きしめたら 瞬間を駆け抜けよう　想いのスピードで 全力で進む未知　光の弧を描くように 届いた　その笑顔　ただ嬉しくて いつだって　胸【ここ】に在る　高鳴りを信じて行こう そうやってつながってく　未知になろう Trivia * "Kimi Rhythm" translates to "Your Rhythm." * The word スキ (like) from the first opening is crossed out and instead ダイスキ (really like) is written below it Category:Music